The New Girl
by Believenfairies
Summary: Logan's all grown up and fighting to protect what's his... a newly turned, and previously abused girl named Krista. Can a shy, mentally and physically beaten girl adapt to this rambunctious crew?  Sorry bad summary
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I love the Women of the Otherworld series and I wish there were more people out there to add to their fanfiction page. Out of the shear hope that a story of my own might help spark ideas for others I decided to write about Logan and Krista. I was actually inspired by a story I read by **Riley61**. It's called The Truth About Kaine Arden. You should all read it if you haven't yet. Okay so I hope you all enjoy. I claim no rights for the Women of the Otherworld.

The New Girl

"Dad," Clay sat up gripping the phone.

"Logan, where are you, are you okay, where are you?"

"Dad," Logan was frantic, "Dad I don't know what to do, you have to help her, I can't let her die."

"Slow down Logan," Elena said from the bed beside Clay, "Where are you?"

"I'm driving up to the house now," Elena was already out of the bed and running to open the gates and wake Jeremy.

"We're coming to meet you at the door," Clay stated before hanging up the phone, he could hear the car he'd bought his son for his 16th birthday speeding toward the door.

_Please don't let him drive into the living room. I'd never hear the end of it._

When Clay reached the entry way everyone in the house was there to greet him. Kate, trying her hardest not to show her excitement to see her brother, Nick, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Antonio standing at the ready just to the left of the staircase, and Jeremy standing square to the open doorway. When his eyes landed on Elena she looked just as calm as ever. He wondered if anyone else could see her hands shaking slightly behind her back.

The tires came to a squeak as Logan slid to a stop just short of the stairs, he threw the door open so hard that the others could hear the joints grind together. When he flew out of the car and toward the passenger side the headlights illuminated the blood that covered his shirt, jeans, and bare feet,

Forgetting her Alpha tough female façade Elena let out a yell and ran to her son, followed by the rest of the pack.

"Logan, Logan, what happened, are you okay?"

He didn't respond, just reached into the passenger seat and pulled out, what appeared at first glance to be a pile of bloody, shredded clothing. As Logan turned and faced the rest of his family he could see them tense at the girl in his arms.

"She was attacked by another werewolf," he announced, voice shaking, turning to Jeremy, "Please, help us."

Jeremy didn't miss the "us" in Logan's plea, but chose to ignore it until a later time.

"Antonio, take Logan and the girls downstairs, we need to be prepared if she begins to change. Kate, run upstairs and get some clothes for her to wear, if she survives she'll need them. Nick, I need some warm water and towels."

Everyone quickly disappeared, despite the fact that Jeremy has stepped down as Alpha, he was still obeyed without question.

"Jeremy, do you think she can survive this?" Elena asked, looking toward the basement door that Logan and Antonio had disappeared through.

"For Logan's sake, I hope so."

A/N: So for the record I've already finished this story. I'm just editing the other chapters. So if enough people like it, then I'll continue to update them. I hope you all R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Women of the Otherworld, just the character of Krista. Please R&R!

Chapter 2

Jeremy had just finished stanching the blood flow from the worst of her wounds, as shallow as her breathing was; it was nothing if not constant. Logan sat in a chair in the corner, head in his hands. He hadn't moved from that position since he'd placed the girl on the makeshift operating table. He was flanked by his parents, who were clearly burning to ask him of his whereabouts these last two months. Nick, Antonio, and Kate had long ago abandoned the tense atmosphere for calmer waters. As Jeremy moved to smooth the disinfectant on another cut on her arm it twitched beneath his hand.

Logan must have heard something because he was out of his seat and by her side in the blink of an eye.

"Krista?" he asked taking her hand in his. "Krista?" he asked again, shaking her hand a bit, clearly hoping for some sort of reaction.

Her entire body began to convulse; forcing Logan to abandon the hand he so craved to hold in his. Clay rushed to his son's side prepared to hold Logan back should be try to do something stupid like-

"KRISTA," Logan practically screamed lunging for her. Clay had to put more effort than expected in holding his son back as Jeremy picked the girl up and placed her in the cage, used to house mutts before their disposal.

"Let her go," Logan yelled trying to pull free from his father's grasp.

"Logan, it's for her own safety, and yours. She'd do much more damage to herself out here." Elena tried to reason with him.

Logan didn't say anything, he just fought against his father. When he gave a particularly hard twist to the right, Clay was forced to either let him go, out risk breaking Logan's arm. Logan ran to the cage gripping it's bars as he watched the girl seize on the floor as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Open the door," Logan demanded eyes still drilling into Krista.

"Logan-," Elena began.

"Jeremy, open the door." Jeremy didn't move. Logan finally pulled his eyes from the girl he so clearly loved. His eyes were read, and his breath sporadic from forcing back tears.

Before either Clay or Elena could protest he tossed the keys to Logan. Once inside Logan closed the door and lay down in the floor next to Krista, her seizure, finally coming to an end.

"This isn't over yet," Logan whispered to her. "We can beat this I know we can. I can't lose you now. You've been fighting for so long, just keep fighting a little bit longer."

In a miracle of miracles she opened her eyes and turned her head. Her dark brown eyes, just a few shades from black, were completely glazed over and the moisture was beginning to fall from her eyes. Her skin, what could be seen through the bandages Jeremy had wrapped around her, was once the color of milk chocolate; now began to turn a chalky white that she herself had never thought possible.

Her eyes screamed the questions she couldn't force her mouth to speak. Logan, never breaking eye contact, took her hand in his. Never blinking he stared her down.

"You _will_ fight this, do you hear me. I won't lose you now."

She just stare back at him, pain in her eyes.

"I need to know that you understand me," he demanded.

Jeremy could make out the slight nod of her head before her body tensed up again. Here it was, if she could make it though this, they might be able to save her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There are a few people who have left comments and added the story to their alerts list. I appreciate it. I'd hoped for more readers, but I'll take what I can get, especially because I hate to proof read my own work. Thanks for the support guys. I claim no credit for the Women of the Otherworld characters or series.

Chapter 3

Logan watched as Krista's body tensed yet again. She curled in on herself and he could see the beginnings on the change. The hair on her head began to shrink in on its self as fur sprouted from the rest of her body. It wasn't until he heard the bones in her body begin to crack and change that she let out her first noise. Her shriek could have broken glass; Logan could see Elena shrink in on herself from his peripheral. He slid closer to her, still on ground level and reached out to run his hand across her back. Krista growled as she shifted, bones snapping from one position to another.

"Logan," Elena began worry etched in her voice.

"You're okay, you're okay," Logan began trying to coach her through the changed, as he continued to rub his hands across her back.

What felt like hours later, about a half hour in retrospect, a large black wolf lay beneath Logan's hand. Her fur was the same black as her hair, with the slightest red tints when the light hit it correctly. Krista lay on the ground, panting from the expended energy. Logan, too afraid to speak, willed her to open her eyes. They were so close, if she could handle her first change, she could handle anything.

_Open your eyes. Open your eyes. Open them._

Almost as if she heard him, the wolf opened her new eyes, Logan smiled when he saw they were the same exact color they were in her human form. She slowly rose to her feet, wobbled a bit, before falling into Logan's leg, who was now standing beside her. She took one test step, then another, then another. She looked back up to Logan and tilted her head to the side as if to ask _is that how you do it?_ He smiled at her as he bent down to take her in his arms.

"Thank you God," he whispered as he clutched onto her.

**Krista POV**

Logan and I turned our heads to the thought clearing, Jeremy (I learned his name later) was standing in the cell keys twirling around his index finger.

"Now that the drama has passed," he smirked at his own joke, "Maybe we all should go upstairs and figure out exactly what just happened."

I remember looking at Logan through my new set of eyes, I whimper at the prospect of having to change again so soon.

"I promise the change back isn't as bad."

About 45min. later the family was gathered in the living room. Nick and Kate were sitting in the arm chairs clearly eager for the conversation to begin, Antonio stood next to the fireplace, arms crossed, Elena and Jeremy sat on the couch with Clay behind. Logan and I sat on the love seat, I couldn't bring myself to look up at any of them for long. I didn't know what to say, what a way to meet you boyfriends family. My hands shook, I was so afraid, especially of Logan's dad, it took every ounce of will power I posessed not to run from the room. Logan's hand placed firmly in mine helped as well.

"So," Kate finally began. "Clearly I'm the only one here not too mad to ask the obvious questions. Who's the girl, why did you leave, where did you go, and more importantly who bit her?"

I felt my body twitch as a flash of teeth and the sound of a growl entered my mind. Logan squeezed my hand before turning toward me.

"If you go up the stairs the third room on the left is mine. Why don't you go up there and get some sleep," he said.

"But…," I whispered head down, I wasn't even sure he heard me. I wasn't sure how to remind him with all of these people around that I couldn't sleep without him beside me.

"It's okay," he said trying to find my eyes. I knew his head was right next to mine, I felt my face begin to grow hot at the thought that his family was watching us right now. "Go ahead up and I'll be up there in a bit."

I let go of his hand, head still down, eye's covered by the bangs that almost covered my eyes. About half way up the stairs I could hear the arguing begin. I know that it's rude to eavesdrop but I could tell that they were talking about me. I'm sure that made it... kind of okay.

"Explain. Now." I'd never heard him speak but something told me that the voice belonged to Logan's father.

"Gladly," Logan began trying to keep his voice down. "This is all _your_ fault." Before Clay could open his mouth the defend himself Logan continued his rant. "I told you dad, I tried to talk to you but did care because she was just a human. Are you happy now dad?"

"That's her, that's the girl you were talking about? I told you to just leave it alone, to not get involved."

"Her dad beats her, he probably does more but she won't talk about it."

I knew that Logan knew about my home life, but it was weird to hear it spoken out loud like that. I had to fight to keep the images of my recent past from the forefront of my mind. I had other problems to deal with right now. Logan and I hadn't even spoken about what had happened in the basement. I sat down on the stairs hugging my knees to my chest. I tried to squeeze into as tight of a ball as I could to prevent my teeth from shaking. I knew that Logan was in the other room, but without his arms around me I felt so alone. His voice did calm me down though then he continued his speech.

"I took her and I ran the night after her father beat her so bad, she wound up in the hospital with a cracked rib. Her father was in the room while social services interviewed her so she had to say that she fell down the basement stairs. Now you tell me dad, human or not, what would you do if it was mom?"

I couldn't see them, but I could feel the tension. It was bad enough that I'd taken their son from them, but now I was a screwed up abused victim. Perfect, I'm sure they loved me.

"Now that we've all got that out of our systems," Nick began "What are we going to do about the fact that there's a _rouge_ that's just turned a _girl_ into a werewolf."

"That, is a very good question." This time it sounded like Jeremy. "Excuse me," he sounded like he was calling someone. "Krista, is it?" Oh he was talking to me. "Would you mind joining us again."

I could hear Nick laughing. "Don't feel bad, he does that to everyone... even Clay."

Despite the fact that I knew my presence was no longer a secret, I still couldn't move. Would they make me leave, would they lock me up again, this time without Logan? Please no.

"Kris? Krista? Krista!" Logan shook me a little harder. I wasn't sure how long I'd been staring at him, but I knew from the reflexive inhale that I hadn't been breathing.

"Please don't let them lock me in the cage again," I begged Logan grabbing a hold of his arms.

"No one's going to take you anywhere that you don't want to go. Okay?" He said rubbing the back of my head. Logan was kneeling in front of me, our legs together, and heads touching. I had always been adamant about my personal space until him, now I never felt comfortable unless he was nearby.

"We don't have to do this right now if you're not ready. We can go upstairs and get some sleep, talk tomorrow."

"No, let's just go." I replied still clinging to his arms.

"Okay." He closed the inch gap between us and pressed a kiss against my lips before pulling me up and wrapping his arms around me and walking down the stairs.

A/N: Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Spoiler alert in this chapter for those of you who haven't read Men of the Otherworld. I sort of paraphrase the story of Clay and Elena's meeting, so when you reach the section where Elena asks Krista if she can tell her a story, skip it. That anecdote is not a necessity to finish this chapter. I do not own anything but the creation of Krista. Please R&R.

Chapter 4

Walking up stairs with Logan I tried to wrap my mind around what I'd been told. Jeremy had spent the last two hours explaining the Pack, Mutts, and what physically happened during the change. He explained that my senses had been heightened, and how important it was to eat regularly so that my body could support its new functions. When it was our turn to explain the attack… _Growls, claws, teeth, pain, screaming, running, growls, more teeth_, my brain didn't necessarily remember the events of the past 24 hours, but my body sure did. I was shaking so badly that Kate spoke up, forcing the adults to postpone the grill session

We were silent walking up the stairs to Logan's room. I could still feel by body shaking, the images of the night that I was attacked were fading slightly and replaced my one simple fact. Logan had lied to me. He'd lied and hadn't blinked once while doing it. We'd spent the last six months together anytime that'd made an implication about him family, he'd always respond that there was nothing to tell. The hell there wasn't. Despite the fact that we'd known each other for a short time I thought that we could tell each other anything, he knew about my family and what… what they'd done to me.

By the time we'd reached Logan's room and he had me settled on his bed I was fuming (which rarely happened might I add).

"I'm going to hunt up some of my old clothes for you, why don't you hop in the shower and we can talk about this in the morning."

"No," I said still staring at the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes at the moment.

"What," I could tell from the lack of movement that he's stopped searching through drawers.

"I said no. I can't… I… I just… can't right now Logan." I finished with a sigh of defeat.

I could hear the panic in his voice. "I understand how this feels, I swear I do, but my family isn't going to hurt you, there's nothing to be afraid of."

"Yes there is," I looked up for the first time. "I'm afraid of _you _Logan, not your family. I'm afraid of you because you hid this from me. After everything… I told you….but you couldn't even… how could you not tell me? How could you look me in the eye and hide this from me."

"You have to understand," Logan said kneeling down in front of me. I couldn't tell you, not only for the sake of my family but… but I… I didn't," he let out a grown of frustration, followed by a sigh of defeat.

"Can you just give me a second," I asked him, my eyes trained to the ground again.

"Yeah," Logan said rising to his feet, the defeat I heard in his voice was enough to fill my eyes with tears. "I'll just be down the hall in my sisters room if you need me."

He trudged across the floor and closed the door quietly behind him. It was with the click of the door knob that the dam broke. I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face. I put my hands up, doing my best to stem the flow, but it only seemed to make things worse. The fact that I was not forced to sprout fur and a tail once a week should have been my biggest problem at the moment, but the shear though that Logan, my boyfriend, the one person who I ever truly had on my side, couldn't be trusted. He'd lied to me, and I wasn't sure if I could forgive that.

I heard the footsteps outside the door before the knock. I knew that it was Elena, Logan's mom, although where that random bit of knowledge came from, I didn't know. She opened the door without my response, but I guess that was okay, it _was_ her house after all.

"Hey," she said clearly unsure what to do.

I tried for a smile, but I sure I failed.

"Can I tell you a story," she asked.

A strange request but I didn't know what to say, so I nodded my head yes.

(A/N: For those of you who recognize "Elena's story" Yes it is a very short version of Clay and Elena's story in Men of the Otherworld. I'm not trying to take credit for it, I just needed it for this part of my story. Please don't tell Kelley to sue me.)

"Okay, so once upon a time there was this guy, he was a werewolf, and he was invited to teach a class at this college. He met this girl and fell head over heals in love with her. Now when a werewolf falls in love it's for life." She made sure she was staring me in the eyes at this point. "And when I say for life, I mean it. So he fell in love with her and everything was great until he realized that he could no longer keep he a secret from his dad. So although he was afraid that his dad would make him stop seeing her, because she was a human, the man took his new fiancé to his childhood home. Upon meet the girl, the man's dad knew that his son had brought a human home and intended to make her his wife. The man knew instantly that his dad was going to try to send her away so in a state of panic he left the room and changed. He re-entered the room and walked up to his human fiancé and bit her on the finger." I gasped, have just been told that the saliva from a werewolf is what forces the change on humans.

"Yeah I know right," Elena continued. "So the man's dad was so angry that he forced the man to leave the house so he could look after the girl and help her though the change. Once she was in control of herself and realized what Cl… uh… the man had done, she was so pissed that she left him and moved out of the country."

When Elena didn't continue I was about ready to burst. "So what happened? Are you saying after all of that she just left him? He was afraid, he didn't want to lose her. I understand that she was angry but didn't she at least let him try to explain?"

"Nope, she just bolted."

I was usually this untoward, especially with people that I didn't know but I was so angry. "If he loved her enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her then she should have at least tried to listen to…" then it hit me. "Oh." I was doing the same this to Logan. I hung my head in shame.

"I understand where you're coming from, trust me. Once Logan realized how important you were to him, he should have sat you down and told you everything, but I think he was afraid of how you'd react. Werewolves love forever, but humans don't. His heart was in the right place, but because he's exactly like his father, he's probably chew off his right hand before he found the words to explain to you how important you are to him."

I averted my eyes and felt my cheeks grow red, well as red as my skin tone can go anyway. "So," I began trying to change the subject "whatever happened to the guy and girl from the story?"

Elena shrugged "I married him."

I felt my eye grow. "You mean… you guys… but that means," I gasped.

"Yup," just be glad Logan has more restraint that Clay does or he might have bitten you too. "And that, is a _lot_ harder to forgive." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder as she stood from the bed.

I flinched involuntarily, but tried to force my body to relax as soon as possible. After Elena closed the door behind her, I opened the door that Logan had previously mentioned was the bathroom and scrubbed away as much the dirt, grime, and dried blood that I could. I used the shampoo on the ledge to wash my hair not caring that it would be a mess when I woke up the next morning because I didn't have my blow dryer or flat iron. Once clean I pulled one of Logan's shirts over my head (it landed just above my knees. I was tall for a girl at 5'8", but he was just huge.) I was walking toward the door wondering if I should risk the dash to Kate's room to find Logan when I saw the doorknob twist. My heart lurched into my throat and for a second I had a very real thought about running into the bathroom and locking the door when Logan walked into the room.

"Oh," he began looking sheepish, "I thought you'd be asleep. I was just going to get some clothes and-" I threw my arms around his torso before he could finish.

The tears began again and this time I didn't try to stop them. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I understand why you didn't tell me. I'm sorry I yelled at you." I cried squeezing him tighter.

Logan didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around me as I cried. At some point he lead me over the bed and settled us both under the covers. He made sure that he always had one arm around me at the very least.

As my tears dried up and my body began to relax into his I closed my eyes knowing that no matter what he did, Logan loved me… even if he was too much of a tough guy to say it most of the time. I thought of Clay and smiled. Must be genetic.

A/N: So I hope you liked Logan and Krista. I have a larger plot in mind for the two of them but I figured I'd post this much so far and see what kind of reviews I got. If enough people seem interested I may continue. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay so I was actually planning on ending everything with Chapter 4, but I guess I might as well continue. I have some large idea's for Krista, I just have to get the smaller parts in the middle worked out. As long as there are people out there who express interest, I'll try to keep it going. Maybe if I can figure out how this poll business works then I'll do something along those lines as well. P.S. I rarely edit my own work so if there are misspellings, or grammatical errors, I apologize. **

"_KRISTA, where in the hell are you girl?" my father bellowed as he tore through the house towards my room. _

_I don't know why he bothered to yell, he always knew where to find me. I slid into the corner of my room farthest from the door and tried to force myself into a little ball. Maybe if I squeezed my eyes tight enough he wouldn't see me. My door swung open and slammed against the wall, I guess not._

"_Please," I didn't bother crying anymore. Tears just made him angry, but sometimes if I begged enough, he'd change his mind and leave, but very rarely. He advanced further; this was not going to be one of those times._

"_Get up," he demanded, still in the doorway._

_My body shook despite my effort to stop it._

"_But… but… b-b, I-I-I."_

_He was in front of me before my next inhale. He reached out and pulled me from my crouched position. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was strong enough to force a cough into my throat. His arms gripped my shoulders tighter at the sound and I flinched at the pain._

_Please no, please not again. I don't know how much longer I can take this._

_He threw me on the bed. I pushed myself against the headboard, trying to put as much distance between the two of us as I could._

_When he grabbed my leg to pull me toward him, I let out my first scream._

"Krista. Kris… ow… Krista, open your eyes."

On reflex alone my eyes flew open. Gone were my dad's drunken fumblings and alcoholic breath, replaced by Logan's beautiful blue eyes and expression of fear and concern. It wasn't until I closed my mouth that I realized that I'd been screaming. I dropped back down to the bed beneath me searching for a normal breathing pattern. I was beginning to feel light headed and knew that if I couldn't calm down I would pass out… again… and Logan would get angry… again.

I placed my hands over my face, and forced my body to relax. After what I'm sure was only a few minutes, I removed my hands and let out a long shuttered breath.

"Are you alright now?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sorry," was the only reply I could come up with. I finally turned my head to looks and Logan. His hair was wet giving the impression that his blond locks had turned brown over night. The ends of his hair were curling just above his sea blue eyes. I thought about what I must look like. Hair a complete and utter disaster, I had lost my glasses as some point the previous night, I tried my hardest to keep my drab brown eyes from crossing, but I'm sure that I failed every once and a while. I reached my hand up and placed it along the side of his face, I watched as the worry and anxiety left his face and he subconsciously leans slightly into the palm of my hand.

"What's wrong," he asked reading me better than I wish he could sometimes.

"Nothing, it's just that, sometimes I have to check to make sure that you're real."

He leaned down until our heads touched and our noses were a breath apart. He made sure that my eyes focused on nothing but his, then he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips so soft I could scarcely feel it. Then he pulled back, just far enough to look into my eyes once again.

"Real enough?"

Words escaped me, so I just nodded my head yes. Whatever it was that he saw in me, I was damn glad for it. Logan had never been one for big romantic gestures, but moments like this, when we were alone, he always found a way to tell me how much I meant to him.

The knock and the door jarred us both out of the moment and back into the reality that plagued me.

"It's Kate," he said to me, "Are you okay with me letting her in?" He knew how I felt in confined spaces with people I didn't know.

"Okay," I replied pressing myself further into the bed as if it could protect me from my surroundings.

Instead of getting up to open the door Logan stayed by my side and just called to open the door. Taking the time to actually notice Logan's twin, I noticed that with the exception of sex, they looked exactly alike. Her hair was longer obviously, but it too was blond with a curl that they could have inherited from none other than their father, with sea blue eyes that one could drown in if they tried hard enough.

"Um," she began "so I figured she," she turned to me "uh, you, might need some clothes and stuff, we looked about the same size so I thought I'd bring you a few things to wear until we got you some clothes of your own."

Logan reached out and took the bag from his sister.

"Thanks," he said for me. "We'll be down in a little bit.

Ten minutes later, Logan and I walked downstairs hand in hand. I could hear talking and laughing, it should have put me at ease. We entered the kitchen to what I can only assume was the normal morning chaos.

"Nick, give me back my muffin," Kate demanded, jumping up and down trying to reach the morning treat Nick was currently holding over his head.

"What's the magic word," he asked in a patronizing voice.

"Now," she said, stomping her foot for emphasis while crossing her arms.

Nick turned to Clay, "She must have picked up the charming trait from you."

Antonio came up behind his son and smacked him in the back of the head. He took the muffin from Nick and tossed it to Kate. She gave him a cocky smile before taking a bite of it.

Logan tugged on my hand in a silent plea to step forward. My feet were practically rooted to the floor at the thought of surrounding myself, yet again, with a group of people that I didn't know, but for Logan's sake, I stepped forward.

The silence was overwhelming as we took our seats at the table. Jeremy was sitting at the head of the table with Clay and Elena on either side of him. Kate was sitting next to Elena with Nick across from her sandwiched between Clay and Antonio. Logan sat next to his sister putting me on the end. The silence was so overwhelming that I didn't dare lift my eyes from the ground. The tension radiating from everyone, Logan included, was what began to bring forth yet another panic attack, but I refused to let them see my crumble. I closed my eyes, and forced myself to breath.

_In... out... in... out. _I tried for force myself, and the energy around me in a state of calm that I could handle. (Logan was trying to teach me to meditate). With every exhale I chanted the phrase, and amazingly enough I feel the tension leaving the room. When I opened my eyes and risked a glance around the table, I was met with the faces of confusion. Everyone was looking at me like had just run though the house yelling that the British are coming. I grabbed Logan's hand under the table waiting for the reassuring squeeze that never came. Sneaking a glance at him I saw that he was looking at me with the same expression of utter confusion. Then, almost as if they'd planned it, everyone's head turned face Jeremy.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events indeed," he responded to the silent questions.

"What. Just. Happened," Kate demanded. "Did she just make us do that?"

"Yup, there's that hint of Clay again," Nick mumbled.

Antonio slapped him in the back of the head, almost without realizing it this time. The tension that was rising again, began to simmer down a bit.

"Why don't we finish breakfast and head into the family room, I have a story to tell you there," Jeremy replied, with a hint of a smile.

I continued to pick at my food, sipping my water every few minutes. I just couldn't work up the energy to eat. In the back of my mind I knew that these people weren't going to do anything to me. Logan wouldn't let them, but it was obvious that I'd done something to all of them, no one looked particularly upset, but they were all confused.

After twenty more minutes of pushing food around and ingesting nothing, we walked back to the family room and took up the same positions as last night. It was like nothing had changed. They were all still staring at me.

"Krista," Jeremy began, "tell me about yourself."

I squeezed Logan's hand. This was ridiculous. I'd been shy my entire life, and I hated when too much attention was focused in my direction, but I had a mouth, I could speak for myself, granted I was probably pretty quiet, but I could still do it. "I…" I took a deep breath. "I'm 19 years old." Okay that's good one sentence down a few more to go. "I met Logan at school in Chemistry class."

"But he was in advanced Chem.," Kate spoke up, "Guess that means you're a big brain just like he is."

I could hear Logan let out a small growl as Kate let shine a bright smile followed by a wink in his direction.

"What kind of person would you consider yourself to be Krista?" Jeremy asked, surprising everyone in the room with his bluntness.

"Um… I-I'm not sure. I guess… I guess, I'm pretty shy."

"How do others describe you, or how you make them feel?"

"I…I," I was confused. I wasn't sure what he wanted me to say. I've never walked up to someone and asked them how I made them feel. I've never walked up to someone and asked them anything for that matter, except for Logan. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I turned to Logan, "How do I make you feel?" I asked quietly feeling my face heat up. He smirked at me then whispered back, "I don't think my parents want to hear the answer to that."

Nick laughed, "Well I'll tell you how she makes me feel."

Logan growled.

Nick laughed again, "Calm down. She makes me feel like I'm… in a bubble bath."

Everyone turned to him gawking, even I couldn't turn my eyes away.

"Not in _that _way, but just like… I don't know… calm, cool, and collected… relaxed I guess."

Jeremy looked about the room silently asking if anyone disagreed with Nick's rather unconventional assessment. Suddenly Elena jolted.

"Wait, you don't think she's a… but I didn't think they were real."

"To be quite honest I doubted the legend myself but it appears as if we were both wrong," Jeremy replied small smile on his face.

"Soooooo…" Kate spoke up, "What is she exactly."

"She's an Omega."


	6. Chapter 6

I looked to Logan, I could practically see his brain processing this new bit of information. I was jarred from my own thoughts by Nick.

"Are you sure Jer, I mean, no one, that we know of, has ever met one before. How can you be sure?"

"Skipping past the ridiculousness of Nick's definition of the girl, do you agree with what he's said?" Antonio stayed quiet. "That is how I know. If she was able to have that kind of effect on the group of us without trying, I'm very interested to know what she could do with proper training."

"What exactly is an Omega?" Kate asked. It was if everyone had forgotten I was in the room, discussing me as if I were some science project.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but the simplest explanation would be that other werewolves, are drawn to an Omega. They have this overwhelming need to protect it. When trained properly and Omega is capable of soothing werewolves in their surrounding area. Krista was probably an Omega even before she was turned, it probably just took more energy to bring about her gift, as a werewolf, it's easier," Jeremy explained.

"Okay that's cool, but I still don't understand, what the big deal is," Kate stated crossing her arms.

"Imagine a meeting of all of the alpha's in North America. Having someone there to help soothe dominate personalities could be very useful. It was rumored however that there was a pack a few hundred years ago who came across an Omega. They trained it to direct its power toward opposing wolves. If an Omega was powerful enough it could completely eradicate a wolf's instinct to defend its self or the ones that it loves."

The silence in the room was overwhelming; I had no idea what to make of what I had learned. If I naturally drew others to me, did that mean that Logan was only with me because he had no choice? Now that he knew would be turn away from me? Would he resent me? I couldn't breathe. I didn't know what I'd do without him. I couldn't go back home, not to him, and I didn't know how to be by myself.

I squeezed my eyes shut but felt a few tears escape. What was I going to do when he turned away from me?

The meeting continued for another half hour, the others discussed possible training strategies for my "gift" as well as other things that I tuned out in my silence. Logan hadn't spoken a word to me the entire time and at some point our hands fell apart.

When the meeting ended I got up and talked outside. It was the first time I'd left the house since my arrival. Logan's car had been moved to the garage, I assumed, and the long driveway stretched ahead of me. I squinted my eyes at the sunlight that assaulted my eyes and wanted to press my hands over my ears to block out the sounds of birds, squirrels, and water rushing. The day mocked me with its resemblance to some charming Disney movie because my life was _nothing_ like a fairytale, unless it was one concocted by the Grimm Brothers.

I took a step down the gravel filled driveway, then another, then another. I didn't know where my feet were leading me but I knew that I had to go somewhere. The seconds felt like minutes as they slowly ticked by and I continued to place one foot in front of the other. I was nearing the end of the drive; my shoulders were shaking from the sobs that I refused to let out despite the tears that freely plummeted from my eyes. I had nowhere, and I had no one. I stood at the edge of the driveway only feet from the pavement that separated Logan's house from the rest of the world. Did I dare take this final step? Was I ready to face what was out there? Was I ready to face what I had become? I stepped onto the pavement. I was about to find out.

The End

**It's short I know but I had to set Krista up for the sequel if people decide that they want one. I already know what's going to happen to her, but it'll take me some time to work out all the details. So if you guys have enjoyed, please spare a few moments to review, it truly keeps me going. Thanks!**


End file.
